shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
'Mecha Man' Zeon
Zeon is 20 years old and is the shipwright of The Dax Raider Pirates Appearance Zeon is a tall dark-skinned young man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears his hair in dread locks with a large red headband. On his torso he wears a red tank top underneath a thick blue vest. He is quite muscled. On his arms he wears forearm bands and brown gloves. His lower body gear consists of green shorts tightened with a black belt and brown shoes on his feet. Zeon has many robot suits and is rarely seen without them. Personality Zeon is a strong man who is generally self-possessed, perceptive and rather aloof. He is cocky and arrogant. Zeon likes to prove himself to people about his amazing achievements. He is the exact stereotype of mad scientist. He loves machines and is always inventing stuff. He often sleeps on his inventing table. Zeon is annoyed by stupid people. He likes to dismantle things and see how they work and then improve them. He is fascinated by things easily and often steals them to reverse engineer. Zeon loves his crew but gets annoyed by them easily. He has a genetic disorder that allows the him to memorise things with a glance then immediately copy them impeccably exactly as told without mistake. Zeon's dream is to build a weapon as powerful or more powerful than the ancient weapons. Relationships Crew Zeon acts very friendly with his crew and is like an elder brother. He fusses about their welfare and wellbeing. He is an adviser to Dax, Tiara and Dale and influences decisions made. Zeon really like Tiron because he gets to teach him things and tell him stories. He also does research on their devil fruits and can be a little insensitive to their feelings. Because he treats them like lab rats. Abilities and Powers Inventing: Zeon is a master inventor and has invented several robot suits to assist him in combat. He has a aquatic robot mecha. He has a giant robot mecha. A jetpack robot mecha. A speed, power and weapons robot mecha. Thiis also helps his shipwright skills and allows him to invent the best ships. His intelligence allows him to build these robots, analyse them then build even better versions. Boxing: He is quite skilled in boxing which he learnt from books. Intelligence It's been said by marine scientists that his intelligence is at least 300 years ahead of our time. His genius in any topic to do with mechanisms and basically technology is far ahead of our time and he knows virtually everything there is to know about technology. It is said he might have a disease or genetic disorder that causes him to absorb and memorise information with a glance and then assimilate it into his knowledge completely. He can then do the memorised action perfectly without mistake. meaning he gets smarter the books he reads. This meant that in water seven simply looking at a manual and seeing the perfect Mechas Zeon.jpg.png|Defense Mecha Base Super Zeon.jpg|Ultimate Defense Mecha. Version 2 Zeon Bazooka.png|Super Cool Convenience Mecha Zeon Crystal Mecha.jpg|Multipurpose Crystal Mecha. Final Version Mecha X.jpg|Ultimate Mecha. Mecha X Version 10. Doom Defense Mecha Base: 'Zeon's weakest and most commonly used Mecha. It is defensive and is made from Steel and Titanium. It has two revolvers that can be shot with a snap of Zeon's fingers. It is quite slow and is more of an armour than a Mecha. '''Ultimate Defense Mecha. Version 2: ' The Mecha is quite bulky and is extremely dense which makes it almost-unpenetrable/unbreakable. There are no projectile weapons on this mecha. (anything else would make it too heavy) Zeon gains up to 200x boost in strength and can lift massive buildings and punch straight through Pacifistas. This Mecha can withstand 100,000 lasers exactly. A flaw with this Mecha is that Zeon can only go up to 7 mph at full speed. 'Super Cool Convenience Mecha: ' This Mecha is made just for show. It is just for luxury. The inside has silk paddedm walls and the screen is basically a video game. It can be used to make coffee and has an microscope, telescope and kaleidoscope. It plays very loud music and make car engine noises. Inside there is an escape pod that drops and can be rolled around. The frame is actually quite weak and would not withstand that many cannon balls. It is quite fast but very unconvenient on rough terrain '''History When he was young, Zeon was sent to Water 7 to learn carpentry. He had already proved himself to be an exceptional architect with wooden blocks that children play. Zeon studied there for most of his life becoming an expert in nearly anything to do with technology. It was there that he was recognised as a genius and became a mechanic for sea train, occasionally fixing or improving it. In days he had learnt the entire schematics of the sea train. Zeon was appointed to be a royal shipwright/architect and worked with the king at the age of 16. He returned at the age of 20 to serve his country and was so good he was made into a royal shipwright, then chief of national security because of his wonderful weapons. He stayed like this until the faithful day he met the Dax raider pirates. Category:Matarrok Category:Shipwright Category:Blacksmith Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Inventor Category:Architect Category:Builder Category:Gunsmith Category:Goldsmith Category:Locksmith Category:Scientist Category:Pirate Category:Dax Raider Pirates Category:Mecha Builder Category:Characters